Chapter 11 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 11 is titled "Vegeta Takes the Stage!!". Summary Vegeta wanted to fight next but the referee stated that Piccolo's lost was nullified but Piccolo agreed to allow Vegeta take his place. The referee announced the next match between Vegeta and Frost but Beerus interrupted and showed him the wound Frost dealt to Goku. The referee allowed Goku reenter the competition because of Frost's act. With confusion of the order Goku was placed in, Beerus told the referee that Vegeta was next, Goku, and Monaka would go last. The referee began the match and Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and delivered several attacks to Frost and blasted him out of the ring, being the victor of the match. As Frost was being carried away in a gurny, Goku stated that Frost was nice at first but became similar to what Freeza was. The referee introduced the next fighter and it was Autto Magetta from Universe 6. As Magetta entered the ring, he drank lava and then released an excessive amount of heat. The Old Kaioshin wondered if Magetta was a robot but the Universe 6 Kaioshin explained that Magetta was a Metalman from Galaxy 66950 and possibly existed in Universe 7 as well. The Old Kaioshin then asked the East Kaioshin if he knew of the Metalmen, but the Kaioshin was unaware. The next match between Vegeta and Magetta began. Vegeta was rushed by Vegeta but he dodged and attempted to punch him but hurt his hand. Magetta then swung his hand at Vegeta, sending him toward the ground and attempted to step on him but Vegeta rolled out of the way. Magetta attempted to step on Vegeta again but Vegeta flew into the air and fired a ki blast to Magetta but it did little to no effect. Goku shouted to Vegeta to tell him to do a ring out so Vegeta tried to lift Magetta and even transformed into a Super Saiyan but he was unsuccessful. Magetta then attacked Vegeta and attmepted to a second time but Vegeta dodged it. Beerus got furious with Goku for giving Vegeta bad advice because Metalmen weigh over 1,000 tons but Goku was unaware of the information. Vegeta then thought of destroying the ring so Magetta would lose by ring out. Magetta then shot lava at Vegeta. Vegeta thought lava was against the rules but the referee stated that the lava was his saliva. Vegeta became angry that Magetta attacked him with his saliva so he insulted him, calling him a rusted tin can. Magetta froze and took Vegeta's attack, resulting in a ring out. Goku wondered what happened so Whis explained that Metalmen are delicate and fragile emotional beings so if insulted, they lose the will to combat. The next challenger was Cabba, the Saiyan from Universe 6. Vados fixed the ring so the next match could take place. After the ring was fixed, Vegeta and Cabba entered the ring and Vegeta told Cabba not to hold back. The match then began. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:God of Destruction Champa Arc Chapters